


Fake

by HomuraBakura



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! ARC-V
Genre: Established Relationship, M/M, contains spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-18
Updated: 2016-07-18
Packaged: 2018-07-24 17:36:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 574
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7517267
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HomuraBakura/pseuds/HomuraBakura
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He doesn't believe in intuition, the boy with the fake smile and the fake laugh.</p><p>Yuuri knows better.</p><p>[contains spoilers for 114]</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fake

Dennis had never believed in intuition.

_Just common sense, really._

_Well of course you'd predict that, it only makes sense._

_I call it jumping to conclusions._

Always with that same stupid smile on his face. That goofy grin that didn't match the shattered interior. Always so good with that smile, that Dennis. It came so easily, a stretch of the lips that would quirk his beauty mark up towards his eyes, a smile that looked as genuine as a twelve karat diamond—but was about as genuine as a quartz pretending to be so.

_What are you, psychic?_

Always accompanied by a laugh, bright like balloons, but as real as painted rocks. He was so good at it. The faking. Not a single sparkle of his eyes was every truly real. Pushing him playfully with one gloved hand—contact that Yuuri normally despised.

“ _Absolutely nothing about you is real,”_ Yuuri had told him once.

And that same laugh. High, bright, cheerful. Fake.

“ _You're the only one that notices,”_ he would reply, taking Yuuri's hand and kissing it, like some gallant knight.

He wasn't a knight. More like the witch stealing babies out of cradles in the dark. But he wrapped the smile around him like shining armor, and buoyed himself up on false laughs like a white steed. Built himself a shield out of jokes and a lance out of sparkling eyes.

“ _You're not real at all,”_ Yuuri would snort.

Dennis would simply sweep his arm and bow. And then he'd disappear again, laughing as he faded into the fake sunset of the fake backdrop he had painted for his stage.

“ _How could you tell?”_ he asked once. Just once, in the middle of the night, so dark that Yuuri couldn't see his face, couldn't see if the mask had dissolved. So dark that he could only know he was there by the cold hand wrapped around his, the feel of his coarse hair as Yuuri ran his fingers through it, caressed down to cup his cheek.

He would find Dennis' lips in the dark and press his against them, claiming the taste of Dennis' lies for his own.

“ _Intuition,”_ he'd whisper back, his breath tickling Dennis' lips.

“ _That's as fake an answer as I am,”_ Dennis would laugh back.

Dennis didn't believe in intuition. But Dennis didn't believe in a lot of things.

Himself was one of them.

Yuuri tightened his hands around the railing of the building, stared blankly at the flat blue sky overhead. He didn't know where he was. Didn't know where the magic had sent him after that idiot Yugo had appeared and warped him away.

He examined the sky, as though it were a mask. Something that he could find the cracks in. Something that he could find the true gray sky, about to crash a storm on his head, behind it.

Dennis didn't believe in intuition. _Hadn't believed._

Yuuri knew better. Felt it, in his bones. Felt the world grow a little smaller, a little darker. The peeling away of the false cheer of a blue sky and clear day. No world could be beautiful without that smile. The sparkle.

Dennis hadn't been false in the end, had he? He had been the realest thing that Yuuri had ever known.

And ever would again.

 _Intuition_ is _real, my love,_ he thought, wondering if thoughts could reach to the place where the dead went. _And so were you._

 


End file.
